narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiemi
'Chiemi' Chiemi (Chiemi, meaning blessed with beauty and wisdom) ''is one of the main supporting characters in the Naruto: Shippuden series. She is a chunin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and a talent medical ninja. Background Chiemi is the only daughter of two of Konohagakure's talented medical ninja. Her parents were well respected amoung the villagers of Konoha, as they would have helped them during times of needing medical attention. During her time at the academy, Chiemi was well liked amoung her fellow class-mates, getting along well with most of them. Her grades were average and her ninja skills were nothing special, but Chiemi tried her hardest in everything she did. One day, her parents receieved word that Chiemi's grandparents in a distant were ill and in need of medical attention, something that they couldn't get where they lived. So, Chiemi left the village with her parents to go to her family in need, despite her desperate attemps to con her parents into letting her stay in Konohagakure. It tooks years for her grandparents to recover. During this time, Chiemi often got trained by the shinobi in the village, as well as getting trained by her parents in the art of medical ninjutsu. When Chiemi turned 16, she returned to Konoha, as her parents decided to remain with her grandparents to make sure nothing else happens to their health. She was excited to see all her academy friends again, being amazed at how how each one of them had grown and excelled in their shinobi training, especially Naruto Uzumaki. She took the following the Chunin Exams, suprising everyone when she passed without the help and training of a proper sensei throughout the years. Chiemi often helps out at Konoha Hospital, wanting to put her medical ninjutsu skills to use. Personality Happy-go-lucky, bold and outgoing, sassy when pissed off, a complete smart-ass, stubborn, she’d rather have the world sees her childish cheery side but she can be mature when she really needs to be. Appearance Chiemi has purple eyes and orange hair, which she wears down, bangs framing each side of her face. Her Konohagakure plate is sown onto the back of her shirt, hidden by her hair. During Part II: Chiemi wears a collared purple shirt, an upside-down V cut down the front, revealing a fish-net undershirt. She wears knee-lenght black pants, a dark brown skirt similar to Sakura's wore over the top. Her dark brown boot come up to mid-calf, fish-net under pants wore to hid the skin between her pants and boots. Abilities *Medical ninjutsu *Taijutsu *Ninjutsu Status Part II After Chiemi returned to Konoha, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru were the first villagers to greet her. At first, Kiba didn't remember Chiemi, because of the years of not seeing her. Chiemi was happy to see Kiba again, commenting on how big Akamaru had gotten. Kiba told Chiemi that she had changed alot, no longer being the shy and quite kid she used to be, but now being a somewhat cute teen girl. After talking with Kiba, she left to meet up with all her other childhood friends, as they were all very suprised to see her. They all commented on how mature she had gotten, and Chiemi commented on their maturity back. She has sent to Lady Tsunade by Sakura, as she assigned her to be in the next Chuin Exams. Trivia Trivia about Chiemi *She inherrited the glow of the medical ninja from her mother, as her glow was coloured pink as well. *Chiemi would often try to escape the village where her grandparents lived and return to Konoha, but her parents would always catch her and bring her back. *During the academy, Chiemi had a crush on Kiba Inuzuka. She was over-whelmed when he was the first one to met the 'new her.' *''Chiemi means blessed with beauty and wisdom. Reference *Naruto Wiki Category:DRAFT